The army of Demi's
by KyleGiber
Summary: The world has fallen apart gaia has gained all the powers she needs the the seven heros have all died. Now that Gaia has risen she is making sure all god and demi-gods are dead. Kyle and Travis have been forced into hidding in the forest and are fighting off monsters every day now will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

The forest was silent except for the foot steps of Kyle and Travis. Gaia has risen Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel failed. Olympus has fallen and the camps split up for the past year all demigods has been forced to go into hiding and survive on their own. Gaia was now hunting down all demigods or any creature that rebeled against her. Tartus was empty quite and abandoned. it was turning night and Kyles powers and stregnth and started to weaken being a son of helios. So they found a found a clearing and statered to set up shelter Travis Grew his usally extra large tent bush for the two of them to sleep in and Kyle Summoned a fire. outside the tent and they just sat down and relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle watched the fire in the darkness of the forest. he felt weak and cold now that the moon was now out. every once in a while he would look back and look at then tent the only thing that provided protection to the two demigods. Travis came over and sat on the oppisite side of the fire they both sat in silence. "How long has it been since the Gaia has rised?" Kyle asked. "No clue" Travis starred into the woods. "There is no way of telling since Kronos has returned from Tartus." They stood in silence as the fire stated to dim out and they were left in the darkness. Like they could read their own minds they both got up and went inside the tent. Right when they were about to step in a their was a rustling from a bush thirty feet away. Then a shadow fell stumbled out of the bush down on its back.


	3. Chapter 3

Travis and Kyle sprinted over to the bodu of the demi-god that now layed on the ground eyes closed. Both of them had their wepons out and ready facing into the forest where the demi-god rolled out of. Travis had his twin daggers pulled out he didnt know what they were facing and how strong it was has hands were steady waiting looking to the forest. finnaly they both decided they creature ditched the demi-god. "Kyle Summon some light ill go in the tent and set up a little bed for the demi-god." Kyle summoned fire in his left hand holding his Sun Blade whitch was made of Imperial gold and could be summoned by just summoning fire in the shape of it. As Travis ran inside the tent he wondered what was chaseing the demi-god? What ever it was it caused some serious damage on the kid. The demi-god was wearing all black he looked the same age as Kyle and Travis 15. Travis grew the tent larger so he could fit the extra bed in. After Travis added another bed he ran outside the tent and found Kyle and the demi-god talking to each other. Right when travis got there Kyle looked at him and statered talking to him instead. "Hey travis, this is Peter son of Hades. Peter this is Travis, Son of demeter.


	4. Chapter 4

As night turned into to day and the three were still talking outside the tent with I new fire lit. They shared to each other about their little battles with Gaia's forces. As they talked Kyle wondered how they were ever going to be able to defeat Gaia and her force's. when the was out and there the moon was no where close in sight they packed up all their stuff and headed out. They all had their weapons out Peter carryed a around a Stygian iron spear which he could summon back which Kyle still did not understand how but just came back out of the shadows just like his Sun Blade could be summoned out of the fire he summoned. As the three continued Peter told Kyle and Travis about the creature that attacked him last night. "I think it was a, well, I dont know it was pitch dark out he took the sword right out of my hand and I was not able to summon it back". Peter said. Peter looked down at the ground when he was finished ashamed of what happened last night. As the sun started to go down the three started to go down again Travis found a bush and grew it into a tent while Kyle summoned the fire. Just when all three of them sat down at the fire they heard a voice. "Hello again Peter."


	5. Chapter 5

All three of them jumped up and pulled out their weapons. "Nyx." Kyle mumbled. "Hello Kyle, son of Helios. Kyle how about you go for a walk in the woods while we have a _liitle chat." Nyx hissed. Suddenly the shadow of the tree Kyle was standing in swallowed him and he disappered. "Kyle! What did you do with him!" Peter yelled and shot his head from where Kyle was standing to Nyx. "Did you not here me Peter? He went in a walk, he will come back but you guys wond be alive when he does." Nyx laughed at the two demi-gods. Peter in rage threw his spear with all his might. As the spear was about to hit Nyx's body it disolved right when it her body and appared right back in front of Peter in his shadow. "Peter, Nyx's body is made shadows and darkness whe is night you spear will do nothing the only thing that can defeat her is... light." Travis stopped suddenly. "Thats why she sent off Kyle he was able to harm her! We just need to distract her till he can get here." Peter said. With that Travis grew a dome of trees around the two. Nyx laguhed at them, "Ha! You think you puny protection can save you? think again!" S__uddenly the whole forest turned black, they were now in Nyx's biome now._


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle finnaly got up he was in complete darkness last thing he rembered was Nyx vanishing him into the shadows and now he does not know where he was. He summoned out his Blade and looked around he was still in the forest but where? he didnt know. Suddenly he saw a tree get flung in the air first he didnt know what to think of it but he decided that it most be Nyx so he sprinted over to the where he saw the tree get flung from. When he arrived Travis and Peter where hidding behind a wall of bushs and five skeletons where attacking Nyx. "Kyle!" Peter spotted Kyle before Travis did, "You need to defeat Nyx with fire she is darkness you are light!" As soon as peter finished Nyx picked up the skeletons and threw them at the wall of bushs. Kyle charged Nyx as fast as he could both of his hands caghut on fire holding his Sun Blade. The as soon as Kyle was about to slice his sword into Nyx she disappered the light out shined her shadow body. The darkness disappered the sun was rising all of them stood where they were silent out of breath shocked that they survived.


End file.
